Intuition
by evolutionary spider
Summary: It’s not often that Suzuna has to be serious with her brother, but every time she is, her brother tries hard to give 150 percent of the truth. very slight mention of KurokiTaki. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Taki Suzuna and Taki Natsuhiko, but if I did I'd tell Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata to draw some really cool art that shows the love and violence between the two siblings. :)

Author's Notes: I think that though Suzuna is a bright and cheery character, she is still intuitive and supportive of the people around her. This is my first attempt to capture that aspect of her, but given the strange situation I'm putting the characters in, it might come out as out of character. Please forgive if this happens, but nevertheless enjoy my endeavor.

Author's Warnings: Possible OOC (I'm still learning how to write these characters) and slight mention of Kuroki/Taki slash.

Summary: It's not often that Suzuna has to be serious with her brother, but every time she is, her brother tries hard to give 150 percent of the truth.

Intuition

The two sets of bare feet are strong and graceful for important reasons, yet next to each other the difference in their sizes is all more apparent.

Suzuna can't help but stare at their feet, unwilling to show Natsuhiko the frustration reflected in her eyes. From her peripheral vision she sees him rub a red towel through his wet hair. She sighs quietly and as she waits to hear what her brother will say, but wonders if he's stalling.

Taki finally moves the towel away and looks at Suzuna as he says, "A little."

The short and careless response was expected, but Suzuna is nothing if not persistent.

"What do you two talk about?"

"Mostly about football and video games, sometimes about things we like," he admits with a smile.

"Oh, so you're friends," concludes Suzuna.

She gauges the look on her brother's face and smiles slightly as she sees him avert his eyes.

"Yes." Taki is sitting still for once and as he stares up at their ceiling; a rare, but thoughtful crosses his face. "We're friends."

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I went to Deimon. It would be nice to be in the same class as you guys."

Taki glances at her from the corner of his eyes as he says, "But I thought you liked your school."

Suzuna smiles at his words. "I do, but I'd like to hang out more with the Devil Bats."

"Like Sena-kun," Taki says offhandedly.

Suzuna blushes and angrily stutters out, "W-What are you saying?"

Taki raises an eyebrow in confusion as he replies, "He's one of your best friends, right?"

Suzuna's eyes widen in surprise and after a moment she realizes what her brother must think. She looks at the curious gaze in her brother's eyes and feels how the tables have turned. There's a feeling of amazement, but mostly annoyance, at realizing that Natsuhiko is much more aware than she believes him to be. Either way, she understands the honest question and decides to answer it.

"Yes, he and Monta are some of my best friends." Suzuna does not hide the curiosity on her face as she enthusiastically asks, "Hey niisan, is Kuroki _your_ best friend?"

It's a cheap shot and she knows it, but if she's going to find out what she wants, she needs to hear it from him.

He pauses before replying, "No, we're not that close."

She is surprised by his serious response and looks at her brother's profile as he returns to drying his hair.

_'He probably doesn't even understand it himself.'_

"I see." Suzuna shifts against the couch's cushions.

"He's very different from his brothers, don't you think?"

Taki looks at her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Different how, my sister?"

Suzuna takes a moment to choose her next words carefully, "He gets angrier than they do and he's the most immature out of the three of them."

Taki smiles, unfettered by his sister's words and flippantly replies, "That's true my sister, but Kuroki-kun is also very determined and loyal towards his friends and teammates."

"Still, sometimes his violent nature worries me."

Taki's smile widens considerably and in as reassuring a tone as he can manage tells her, "Ah-ha-ha! You needn't worry Suzuna, for although he is strong, Kuroki-kun is a coward who only uses his aggression nowadays on the football field and when playing video games."

"Video games?"

"Yes," Taki says happily, "He likes and plays the same types as me."

Suzuna finally looks up her brother and asks, "Do you play video games with him _that_ often?"

"Sometimes on the weekends, but it's not just us," Taki says hurriedly. "The other two Huh Huh brothers and sometimes Sena-kun and Monta-kun come along."

"Ah, then I understand now," Suzuna says in a whisper.

"Did you say something, my sister?"

"I said that sounds like fun…and I guess he's not that bad if even Sena and Monta hang out with him." Suzuna grins as she admits to him, "Now I know what to tell mom when she asks me where you go."

Suzuna covers her mouth as a yawn escapes her and slowly stands up.

Taki stands up as well and stands on the balls of his feet as he stretches upwards. "I didn't know mom worried so much."

Suzuna smacks Taki's side and throws him off balance. "We _both_ worry niisan. You always do things on your own and you never tell us or explain why. Plus you act like such a confident idiot all the time so we're never sure if you're really okay."

Taki's caught off guard by his sister's words and after a moment apologizes, "S-sorry."

Suzuna's eyes widen slightly at the rare apology before putting a stern look on her face as she says, "Don't apologize unless you plan to change, otherwise it's meaningless."

Taki puts a hand to his head as he laughs to himself. Suzuna looks at him and finds she is unable to stay mad now that he's answered her questions. In an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, she quickly hugs her brother's side. Taki is startled by the sudden action, but grins all the same and returns the embrace.

A mischievous smile appears on Suzuna's face as she lets go and walks away.

"Hey Natsu-nii," Suzuna smirks at her childhood nickname for him. "A few years from now, I think Kuroki-kun will become a good man and an even better _friend_ to you."

Her smirk turns into a confused smile as she hears Natsuhiko crash into something. She turns her head to look back at her brother and giggles at the sight of a blushing and rumpled looking Natsuhiko near their overturned coffee table.

'_He's such an idiot that he probably doesn't understand his feelings or see the way Kuroki looks at him. Well, there's nothing for it I guess, all I can do is cheer Natsuhiko on until he realizes his happiness.' _

"Ganbare, niisan."

End

Author's End Notes: This is the first time I've written Suzuna so it might have come out bad, but well I tried and will continue to practice. :) I hope all of you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think! All reviews are very much appreciated! All flames will help cook my pozole! Oh and based on the responses I might post the sequel to this fic (or hide in a corner to rewrite the sequel).


End file.
